Vampire, Metamorph, Werewolf, Boy
by Ultimasummer
Summary: Jake Carver had been serving the US military in a unit called Delta all his life. After discharging he moves to Britain and becomes a security guard, but one night, one fateful night, his life starts a journey that'll never end ....


Rating – M for language.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Harry potter figures or items mentioned in this fanfiction, I do however own Jake Carver and all his belongings!

Chapter 1 – Silver Moonlight

Remus lifted the Styrofoam cup to his lips and sipped. It wasn't his type of tea, but it would suffice. He turned and leant against the van where he got this excuse of a tea from and sighed. The past week hadn't been good to him. The full moon had been on the winter solstice, affecting him more than usual. His eyes roamed the car park as he stood there, the sound of a nearby floodlit "football" match going on. Harry had explained what one was and it sound just like quidditch really for muggles apart from the ground based players.

Sighing, he pushed away from the trailer café and started his way back towards his temporary lodgings, a dingy flat just a couple of streets away. He sipped at his tea again, scalding his tongue, as he passed a couple of closed up shops. He glanced up the street quickly, his hairs on the back of his neck prickling nastily. The fog had really rolled up quite quickly in the past few minutes. Remus tugged at his collar and quickened his step.

As Remus lengthened his stride, for the first time his ears picked up the sound of careful footfalls, as if someone was trying to follow his movements and keep in time with his stride but several paces behind. Sipping at his tea as if nothing was out of the ordinary he slowly drew his wand from his holster and held it up his sleeve. He crossed the desolate road and passed a glass fronted shop. He turned his head as much as he dared to see if he could catch a glimpse of his assailant in the reflection of the mirror but he couldn't. It wasn't until the resounding crack from beside him made him look up.

He didn't have time to react. When he turned an elbow hit its mark, slamming into his nose. Remus's head snapped backwards as he tumbled into an alleyway. Instinct took over and his hand flew to his holster…which was empty because he already drew his wand! He rolled onto his hands and knees and desperately searched his sleeve, himself and the ground around him. There! He dived for his lifeline. He landed hard on the ground, hand closing around the wand when it was banished out of his reach. He went again for his wand but felt something hook his leg and drag him backwards. He rolled onto his back as he bumped along the gravel to see three faceless Deatheaters, standing between him and freedom.

One of them broke away from the group and led the group towards him.

"Petrificus Totalus" he said, the glee apparent in his voice.

He crouched down, boot inches away from Remus's face. The man grabbed Remus's hair and twisted it up roughly to make Remus stare into the horrific mask he wore.

"Did you know that once I've shown 'Him' your dead corpse, I can cut your head off, stuff it and hang it on my wall above my fireplace? Well, maybe not my fireplace, that's too good for you, you muggle loving piece of crap!"

A single thought twisted through Remus's mind. "Macnair!"

Macnair reached into the depths of his robes and drew out a dagger. He twirled it in his hands, gently feeling the weight of it and letting the soft moonlight bounce off the silver blade.

"I'll bleed ya dry Were-Shit!"

Macnair placed the knife to Remus's throat. Remus thanked and cursed the fact he was petrified. The blade burned against his skin. If he wasn't paralysed he would've writhing in uncontrollable pain. He thanked them briefly, he didn't want to show this insane piece of crud he was scared. While on the exterior, Remus glared long and hard at the executioner but the inside, the wolf was shying away, madly trying to put as much distance as possible between it and the blade.

He rolled the blade onto its edge, pricking the skin. Remus could fell the inner wolf literally throwing itself at the bars of his mental prison he had made for it in desperation to get away.

Click.

All three Deatheaters looked up.

"Looks like I found myself a big ol' party down here!" the unfamiliar voice rang out.

Gravel crunched as the character moved forward. Out of the fog surrounding them, came a man in uniform. He didn't look like one of those muggle aurors (those politemen?) but Remus was glad to see him none the less.

The man started forward. The gravel crunched away noisily. He stopped positioned between the two masked lackeys and the killer.

"Drop it" He ordered as he spun on the spot slowly, keeping them covered with a tazer and his customised Silverballer pistol.."Drop the knife, no one ends up looking like Swiss cheese"

One of the two lackeys started forward saying something about filthy muggle scum but didn't get far. He spun a quarter turn touched the tazer to him. Within seconds, a large charge was dumped into that lackey. The guy lost control of everything and collapsed in a heap. Macnair leapt to his feet, leaving Remus lying face down in the dirt.

"Think your so tough hardball?" Macnair goaded.

The man just rolled his eyes and dropped the useless tazer, it wouldn't be useful until it regained its charge. In this split second the remaining guard disarmed him. Having a firm grip on the Silverballer pistol, when it was wrenched free from his grasp it tried to take an extra finger or two breaking them. Cradling his useless hand he backed up as Macnair moved closer. Back against the wall, he could see how sharp the knife was, and he reached around his own. Admittedly it was only a multi tool but it had a blade as well. He flicked it open, in to a pair of pliers.

Macnair swung. Bringing his damaged hand up to block first strike he lashed out with the pliers, using them in a stabbing motion. He caught Macnair by surprise and struck him in his solar plexus. Stunned from the blow Macnair faltered backwards. Within seconds he had flicked the blade out and had driven it right into one of the eye sockets of his mask.

The body hung there as if in disbelief that it had actually died. Regaining some composure, Jake slowly drew the knife out of Macnair's head and turned to the last guy…who was already at the end of the alley. Taking aim briefly, he launched the over sized and over weight multi tool at the last guy. The man had reached the end of the alley and had dissaperated just in time for half a second later, the knife lodged itself it the side of a car door. Remus, being free of Macnair's spell, eventually got up and brushed himself down.

The mystery man helped him up. Wiping the sweat off his left hand, he took Remus's and shook.

"Jake. Jake Carver"

"Lupin. Remus. Remus Lupin."

"Kinda odd name."

"My father thought it would be funny to give me his middle name."

"Oh"

The pair moved silently picking what little they had up.

"What was with them?" Jake asked.

"Just some muggers trying to get my wallet"

Jake snorted at that.

"Muggers?" he replied.

"Those 'muggers' were going to cut you a whole new hole to breathe through, don't give me that bullshit"

Remus fidgeted nervously. This muggle was so close to finding out everything. He crouched over one of things Jake had in his hands and picked it up, while slipping the wand he had in its holster up his sleeve as he stood up, then he offered the thing to Jake. Jake took the offered Silverballer with his working hand and tucked it in the back of his waistband, his mangled broken fingers starting to hurt.

"Who are you Remus? They wanted you dead. Badly! No questions asked! What kind of shit are you in? What am I in for that matter……"

Jake would've carried on if the blur hadn't of landed on him. The thin, fine china like arm extended and lightly caressed Remus's face. For a second time he froze. As the blur returned to recognisable shape, Remus could only feel sadness for what was about to conspire. If there was a bloodbath, there'd be one hiding somewhere nearby.

"Alana" Remus managed to grind out.

"Remus!" replied the female vampire with a grin that could kill a troll at 20 yards.

She picked Jake up and looked him over.

"You've already got corpses, leave him be"

"But nothing quite tastes the same as fresh blood Remus. Fresh from a body not spilled along a wall"

"Then take mine he's a muggle, he doesn't deserve being damned for all of eternity."

Alana sauntered over to the frozen body of Remus. The trickle of blood from the knife prick ran down his throat. She tilted her head sideways and ran her tongue along the trail, cleaning it up completely.

"You blood is sweet Remus, it is easy to tell you have committed no sins but the lycanthropy taints your blood making it vile and bitter"

"Dumbledore won't like it if I tell him Alana, he'll put you on blood probation till god knows when if you do it, the ministry will be calling for a public execution of you"

Alana picked Jake up effortlessly. His head lolled to one side.

"As for you dear sir, you have no idea what kind of shit your in" Alana purred into the ear of the unconscious Jake.

Alana's fangs grew and she bit down on Jakes shoulder. His eyes sprang open at the sharp pain but slid to half shut quickly as she drained him. Once she had drained him she carefully laid Jake down and walked over to Remus.

"And now Remus, It's time for you to go to sleep."

With that said and done she kissed him lightly on the forehead. Remus's eyes slid closed as he dropped. Alana caught him before he landed and one handed carried him over to Jake and picked him up in the other. The fog had cleared now and silently, she set off down the street to leave them in the only place she knew was safe at the moment, Grimmauld Place.


End file.
